How Luigi's Parents Found Out About That Whole Mr L Thing
by sapphire316
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Luigi's parents found out about him becoming Mr. L? And what if the hypnosis never really went away? Lets just say, the Mario gang's in for a wild ride. Reference to Mr. L's Mansion by AngryGreenToast and some OC's belong to Nintendrawer. Both on DeviantART.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Luigi!" Daisy called out. "Are you ready yet? We need to leave in five minutes!"

She and Luigi were going to his parents' house for dinner. They were leaving Laura and Rocky with Mario and Peach, who had already gone and were saying that it was now Daisy and Luigi's turn. The real reason was that Luigi had set up his brother and Peach to go to his parents' without them knowing. Peach didn't mind of course, but Mario was pretty mad when Louise, the Mario Bros' mother, had called to confirm. He had nearly ripped off Luigi's mustache and soon after called back to set up Luigi and Daisy for dinner there as payback.

"Are you sure we have to go Daisy?" Luigi asked hopefully.

"Yes Luigi. They're your parents! Just because they say a few embarrassing things about you, doesn't mean they're all that bad." Replied Daisy.

"Yes it does." Luigi muttered as he walked in.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I thought so. Now come on! We're gonna be late!" And with that, Daisy marched out the door with Luigi sulking behind her.

They jumped into the warp pipe, and seconds later, they were next to Louise and Marco's house.

"Well?" Said Daisy, nodding her head at the door.

With a sigh, Luigi rang the doorbell. Inside, they could hear Louise saying "Oh they're here!", and soon the door opened. "Hello you two! Come on in!"

Daisy went first, and was soon followed by a still-sulking Luigi. I'm not gonna go into how many hugs were exchanged, hellos were given, and cat pee was stepped in (Luigi of course-he has no luck!), so we'll just skip right to the part where they're all sitting down to eat.

"So how have you two been doing?" Louise asked Daisy.

"Oh, fine." Said Daisy. "Although Rocky did give Luigi a few more bruises."

Everyone but Luigi laughed, who just giggled nervously. "Can we stop talking about me?" He said.

"Sure Luigi." Said Daisy. "It's just, it's true."

"I know, but you and I both know that I don't like to be embarrassed."

After that, they just talked about how their lives were going blah blah blah. I don't want to bore you to death, so why don't I just skip to the good part? Good. A few minutes later, Louise noticed something about Luigi. "Luigi honey are you feeling alright?"

No answer. By this time, Marco had looked up and said "Seriously Luigi, answer your mother."

Daisy looked next to her at Luigi and gasped. He was frozen, stiff as a board (with a few twitches here and there), and he was staring off into space. "Oh NO!" Daisy moaned. "Why tonight!?" She then proceeded to slap him once for every word she said. "Luigi-snap-out-of-it-please-come-on-you-idiot!" When that didn't work, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him vigorously.

While she did this, Marco and Louise just stared at her with a questioning look on their faces. Daisy kept trying different violent ways to snap Luigi out of his trance, but nothing worked. When she finally let go of him, he slumped down in his chair and fell underneath the table. Everyone jumped up (Daisy doing so considerably more frantically than the others) and while Daisy took a step back, Marco and Louise took a step forward. Dusty the cat just stayed where he had been in the kitchen this whole time, by his food and water bowls.

"I would seriously consider backing away from the table." Said Daisy. Luigi's parents looked up.

"Why?" They said together.

"Just trust me on this one." She replied. "You really don't want to be over there when he wakes up."

They looked at her quizzically, then followed her instructions.

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" Said Marco.

They both looked expectantly at Daisy. "Uh, well," she started nervously. "I've been meaning to tell you, but, uh..."

Just then, they heard a groan from under the table. "Uh oh..." Whispered Daisy, backing away even more.

"Why do I always end up under tables?" The voice said. It was easily recognizable as Luigi, but somehow it seemed a little lower and, if this term could even be used to describe a voice, darker.

A gloved hand gripped the other side of the table. Daisy stepped back even further. Marco and Louise looked at Daisy, wondering why she was so afraid. Dusty buried his head in his food bowl once more. All this happened in one moment. And in the next, Daisy froze, and they all heard a voice from the other side of the room.

"Daisy! Did you miss me?"

* * *

**Ok! So I finally was able to start fixing this story up. It's already finished, I just need to space out the chapters. Hmm, what could have happened to Luigi? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter, which'll be up momentarily! Please review, and please, don't feed the radioactive koalas. Sapphire316, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Marco and Louise turned around, and this is what they saw: Luigi wearing a black jumpsuit with yellow buttons, black boots, a brown belt with a yellow buckle, a black mask over his eyes so that they appeared white, and a green bandana. His eyes were narrow and he was smiling an evil grin. Of course, Marco and Louise had never been told when this happened the first time, so they had no idea what was going on.

"Luigi," said Louise cautiously. "What are you wearing?"

"Yeah, and how did you change so quickly?" Asked Marco.

Luigi looked confused. "I'm not Luigi." He said.

"Well then who are you?" Asked Louise.

"Please, don't provoke him!" Said Daisy from the other side of the room.

"Who am I? I'll show you who I am!"

"Too late." Muttered Daisy.

"I am the green thunder!" He spun around and held one hand up and the other hand to the side and cried out "MR. L!"

"Mr... L?" Said Marco.

"Don't wear it out." Said "Mr. L". He was looking around now, as if taking everything in. "Now, who are YOU?"

"I'm Louise and this is my husband Marco..." Louise said hesitantly.

"How do you not know who we are?" Said Marco.

"Why should I?" Said Mr. L. "I've never seen you two before in my life! But Daisy, on the other hand, I do know her."

Marco and Louise turned around to look at Daisy, who was trying to escape into the other room.

"Daisy," said Louise frowning. "I believe you have some explaining to do."

"Well, I, uh," she stammered. Then she sighed. "Ok, I guess I should tell you. But first we need a little privacy!" She said glaring at Mr. L.

He nodded somewhat reluctantly and headed to the back of the room and sat in a chair. He gestured at them to go ahead, so they all went into Marco and Louise's bedroom. Daisy was the last in, so she closed the door and locked it.

"Ok," said Louise. "What is this all about?"

And Daisy proceeded to tell them the story of how a girl named Nastasia had hypnotized Luigi into thinking he was a crazy villain. She told them how Mario, Peach, and Bowser had met him in outer space and fought him. She told them how the crazy magician Dimentio had eventually ended Mr. L's game, sending him to the Underwhere, but as Luigi again. And finally, she told them how Dimentio had messed with Luigi's head even more, and how he had been turning into Mr. L at random moments and kidnapping her ever since. "I really didn't think it would happen tonight!" Concluded Daisy. "This hasn't happened regularly for years! Either way, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I really should have, I mean, he's your son." She hung her head.

"It's alright Daisy," said Louise, patting her back gently. "I know you weren't expecting this, so I can see why you didn't warn us first."

Daisy stood up straight. "Well, now that that's over with," she said. "There's the matter of getting him back to normal."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Asked Marco.

Daisy paused, then said "I don't know."

* * *

**LE GASP! IT'S MR. L!? I NEVER WOULD HAVE GUESSED FROM THE TITLE OF THE STORY! Yeah...anyway, sorry if this is a little, you know, messy, because it was one of my first stories, along with Lifegem and Purplekitty's Guide to Annoying Dimentio. As usual, please review, and don't pour melted butter on pedestrians! Sapphire316, out.**


	3. Chapter 3

They heard a voice at the door. "Are you guys done yet? Because I have to get going, and I'm taking Daisy with me!"

"Oh no you're not!" She yelled.

"Really? And who's going to stop me? These two seniors?"

"Hey!" Cried Marco.

"Calm down fatty" said Mr. L with a smirk. "I'll just take the princess and be on my way! Oh, and Daisy, before I forget. I got you another dress." He held up a black dress identical to the one he had given her the time he kidnapped her and taken her to King Boo's haunted mansion.

"There's no way I'm wearing THAT horrible thing!" Exclaimed Daisy. She had backed up into the corner at this point. Then, quicker than you could say "have at you", Daisy dashed for the door. She ran through the hallways until she got to the front door. She ran outside, and was almost to the pipe when something huge, metal, and VERY heavy landed in front of her.

"Oh great." She muttered. "He brought Brobot."

Brobot was a giant flying robot that shot missiles, lasers, you name it, and was shaped exactly like Mr. L's head, mustache and all! She ran back inside to avoid getting smushed, blown up, etc. but as she jumped through the back door, she bumped right into Mr. L.

"Going somewhere?" He asked with a smile. Without a word, Daisy broke away from him and ran down the hall to the living room and dove behind a chair. After thinking a moment, she whipped out her phone and dialed her mother's phone number. "Come on come on come on! Pick up the phone!" She whispered frantically.

"Hello?" Said Daisy's mother, Lillian.

"Mom! I need your advice on something!"

"What is it dear?"

"Ok, if a crazy phsycopath who's madly in love with you and is willing to do anything to get married to you, AND who's obsessed with giant very destructive robots is chasing you through a house, what would you do?"

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. Lillian finally said "Um... Well... I... Don't... Wait, that's not happening to you... Is it?"

"Yes."

"Interesting... And WHY are you calling me about this?"

"Cause you're the one who's good at giving advice!"

"We'll I'm sorry Daisy, but I really don't think I can help here."

"You're right, it was kind of dumb to think that you would know what to do in a weird situation like this one... Well I'll talk to you later then?"

"Um... Sure?"

"Ok then bye Mom!"

And with that, Daisy hung up leaving Lillian wondering what the heck had just happened. Then, she dialed Mario's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Mario! It's me Daisy!"

"Is there something wrong?"

"You bet there is! We have a code green!"

"WHAT!? Are you serious?!"

"Yes! He's running through the house trying to find me. I'm not sure where your parents are, but I'm sure they'll be fine."

"When exactly did it happen?"

"At dinner. The usual stiffness, twitching, falling under table, blah blah blah. I had to explain everything to your parents. Oh, and he brought Brobot."

"Oh, well THAT'S just great!"

"What should I do?"

"Hmmm. I don't know... How about I come over? I can help you out."

"Thanks Mario."

"No problem. I'll be there in a few minutes." Then they both hung up.

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario told Peach what had happened, then ran outside and jumped in the pipe.

* * *

**Things are quickly getting out of hand...as always, please review, and never wear a fruit hat in a ski lodge. Sapphire316, out.**


	4. Chapter 4

In the faraway kingdom of Sarasaland, Daisy's parents, Queen Lillian and King Richard were discussing what Lillian had heard on the phone with Daisy.

"And she didn't say WHO was chasing her around the house?" Richard was saying.

"No. She just asked me what to do."

"Well, do you think we should go to the real world and see what's going on?"

"Yes, I think we should. Whatever's going on, Daisy obviously needs help."

And with that, they headed to the nearest pipe to Brooklyn.

Meanwhile, Mario was leaving the pipe and heading up to his parents' house. He took a deep breath and, thinking about what Daisy had said, opened the door.

Now, whatever Mario was expecting, it certainly wasn't what he saw: Daisy running around the room being chased by Mr. L, Dusty sleeping with his head in his water bowl, and his parents cowering in the corner. Daisy was the first to notice him as she leaped over the edge of the couch, bounced off, flipped in the air, and landed rolling. "Mario!" She cried out.

"Mario!" His parents echoed.

At the sound of Mario's name, Mr. L froze and slowly turned to face the door. "Well well well," he said. "If it isn't the great hero of the universe, Mario."

Mario's eyes narrowed. "Yes, it's me. And if you remember, the very first time that we met, I kicked your butt, and I'd be perfectly happy to do it again!"

At this, Mr. L laughed. "Well I believe it is YOUR butt that will be kicked this time Sir Jumpsalot!"

Mario's face turned red- not an embarrassed red, but an ANGRY red. "No, it will be YOUR butt that will be kicked!"

"No yours!"

"Yours!"

And they went on like this for about five minutes until Daisy, who was starting to regret calling Mario here, stepped in between the two of them and yelled at the top of her lungs "SHUT UP!" They both instantly stopped. Daisy then said "I don't care who kicks who's butt, I just wanna get out of here!"

Then, in one swift movement, Mr. L grabbed Daisy's arm, punched Mario in the nose, pulled out a remote control, and leaped out the window with Daisy in tow. Daisy began kicking and screaming "What are you doing!? Get your filthy hands off me!"

"Oh my dear Daisy," Mr. L said calmly. "I am just granting your wish. You said you wanted to get out of here, so I am TAKING you out of here."

Unfortunately for L, the exact moment he chose to jump out the window, Lillian and Richard hopped out of the pipe. And when King Richard saw a stranger holding on to his daughter against her will, he was pretty mad. You could practically SEE steam coming out of his ears! "HEY!" He yelled. "WHO ARE YOU AND ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!?"

"Dad?" Said Daisy looking up. Mr. L looked confused.

"That's your dad?"

"No, I just like screaming the word "dad" for no reason, yes that's my dad!" said Daisy sarcastically. Then she screamed "Dad! Help!"

By this time, Mario and his parents had run outside leaving only Dusty in the house. They all made a circle around Mr. L, slowly coming closer, closing him in.

"Uh, I would suggest you put me down and run really fast in the other direction." Daisy commented.

Mr. L chuckled. "Now WHY would I do that? Like these people are a match for the glorious, MR. L!" He shouted yet again. **(It's annoying huh?)** He pressed the big red button on his remote control and none other than Brobot swooped down out of the sky to join them. But before Mr. L could jump into the cockpit, Richard lunged at him, grabbed him by his bandana, and yelled in his face, "PUT DOWN MY DAUGHTER THIS INSTANT OR I'LL PERSONALLY SEE THAT ALL OF YOUR SKIN IS RIPPED OFF YOUR BONES!" Richard then grabbed Daisy and pushed Mr. L to the ground. He immediately jumped up, and said "You haven't seen the last of Mr. L! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" And he jumped into Brobot's cockpit and they zoomed away into the night sky.

* * *

**...intense. So Mr. L's gone for now, but he'll definitely be back. Seriously, what villain just appears once and runs away? Exactly. As always, please review, and don't give cheese to buffaloes! Sapphire316, out.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So that's what happened." Finished Daisy.

She was sitting in the living room of Mushroom Castle with Mario, Princess Peach, Laura, Marc and Pete, Toad, Toadette, and even the Koopas had been invited over.

"Wow." Said Ludwig. "That's just... Weird."

"Don't you have anything better to say?" Snapped Daisy. "You've said that about 20 times throughout the whole story!"

Ludwig made a face and looked away.

"COCONUTS!" Lemmy screeched suddenly.

"Shut up Lemmy." Said Bowser. He pulled out a roll of duct tape, and in about 30 seconds, Lemmy's mouth was taped shut and he was stuck to a chair.

"Uhhhhhhhh... Ok..." Said Mario. "Now that that's over with, what are we going to do about Mr. L?" Everyone went silent.

Then, Boom Boom spoke up. "We can ask him nicely to change back into Luigi, and give him a BIG hug!" Everyone just stared at him. "It was just a thought." He muttered, blushing and turning away.

"I can burn him to a crisp."

"No, Bowser, we're not burning anybody."

"We'll I don't see YOU coming up with a better idea Clawdia!"

"You know,"

"GUYS!" Yelled Peach, though somewhat timidly. "Stop fighting! We need to figure out what to do!" Bowser and Clawdia nodded and hung their heads. Iggy then said "I can use a potion." Everyone in the room, even Lemmy (although who knows what HIS reasons were) screamed at once "NO!"

"Vhy not?" Asked Iggy.

"Well Iggy," said Ludwig. "We all know that your potions have unnecessary side effects, and I don't think we want Luigi turning into a slug."

"Fine, it was just a thought." Said Iggy, clearly disappointed.

Then Daisy piped up. "I might have an idea."

"What?" Said Toad enthusiastically.

"All I need is a frying pan- you finish the puzzle."

Everyone (not including Lemmy) immediately understood. Daisy was going to hit him over the head.

Suddenly, the door burst open. And who was standing there? It was none other than Waluigi. Daisy groaned. "So," he said smiling. "I heard the green slime ball has left the building! So that means the purple storm can work his way in!" He put his arm around Daisy's shoulders, which she immediately shook off.

"Shouldn't you be defacing public property with Wario?" She said angrily.

"Oh, he has the flu." He replied. "Now we can spend some quality time together, baby." For this, he earned a punch in the face and an elbow in the ribs. Then everyone pushed Waluigi out of the castle and literally kicked him a few miles away.

"Well, now that that's taken care of," said Daisy. "We can work on finding Mr. L and knocking some sense into him."

* * *

**Random Waluigi appearance is random. As usual, please review, and always remember that the right way to turn someone back into their normal selves after having been hypnotized into becoming a psycho villain is to hit them over the head with a frying pan. OR IS IT!? Yeah I don't know. Sapphire316, out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, at about the same time Daisy and the others were trying to think of a plan, Mr. L was inserting a feelings chip of some sort into Brobot. The robot's eyes immediately started to glow and he said in a robotic voice "Hello Mr. L."

"Why hello Brobot!" Said Mr. L, pleased with what he had accomplished. "I have exciting news for you!"

"What is it, your evilness?"

"Well I'm glad you asked Brobot!" Said Mr. L cheerfully. "I finally found a way to make Daisy join me!"

"But she hates your guts."

"You don't miss a thing, do you Brobot?" Mr. L muttered.

"No sir."

"Well, I found a way to give her no choice but to join me!"

"How will you pull that off your evilness?"

"Oh I was hoping you would ask that!" Mr. L nearly skipped over to a table that held 2 things; a hamster and a necklace. It didn't have the prettiest chain in the world, consisting of a pattern of black and green links. But the gem, being a bright orange, was stunningly beautiful. He held up the necklace. "You see this? This will make anyone who wears it commit undying loyalty to me! Mwahaha! Let me show you how it works." He then draped the necklace over the hamster's neck. The hamster's eyes almost immediately turned red, and with his claws (or fingers, or whatever a hamster has), made the shape of a backwards L. He squeaked twice, as if trying to say "Hail L!"

Mr. L laughed evilly. He took the necklace off of the hamster and the red glow faded. He fell back on all 4 legs and scurried away.

"How are you going to get her to put it on?" Asked Brobot.

"Simple," said Mr. L, smiling. "I sneak up behind her and when she's least expecting it, do whatever I can to get the hypnosis necklace on her."

"Alright, when will you do it?"

"As soon as she comes to find me..."

* * *

**Little Mr. L interlude type thing here. Hmm, seems he has a hypnosis necklace. That can't be good. As always, please review, and don't feed your hamster robotic feelings chips! Sapphire316, out.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok," Daisy was saying while pacing back and forth. Everyone who had been at the castle was lined up in front of her. "We'll need to find whatever crazy place he's hiding in this time, infiltrate it, and hit him before everything can go back to normal. Any questions?"

Lemmy raised his hand.

Daisy sighed and said "What is it Lemmy?"

"So what you're saying is that to return Luigi to his original state, we must discover the location of his sinister lair, sneak into it without alerting Mr. L to our presence, all the while keeping a sharp eye out for evil clones, robots, etc and hit him as hard as possible, and maybe even give him a concussion, on the head with a frying pan."

Everyone stared at him open mouthed.

Ludwig turned to Iggy. "What are the chances that Lemmy just said that?" Iggy pulled out a calculator and typed some numbers into it.

"About .000000001 to 1000000000000000000000000000."

Then Lemmy shouted out "Will there be flidgabe?"

"He's back." Muttered Bowser.

"What about jafigaday?"

"Ok Lemmy, that's enough." Said Daisy, still a little shocked. "Now, I can only bring a few of you, or we'll be discovered." She looked up and down the line, thinking for a moment. Then, having made her decision, she said "If I call your name, step forward. The ones who I call will be coming, the ones who I don't will stay here."

She then proceeded to call out names. "Mario, Peach, Bowser, Ludwig, Iggy, and Pom Pom."

There was a chorus of many "AWWWWW"s and "SERIOUSLY!?"s, to which Daisy responded "I don't have anything personal against anyone I didn't call! I just want to keep the party as small as possible! And the ones I picked are the most powerful and smart of all of you!"

"Oh yeah?" Said Roy. "No offense, but how is Peach powerful?"

"Ok," said Daisy. "You have a point, but she, Mario and I all have access to the use of power ups. Plus, ours are unlimited use! And, although I seriously HATE, I mean really, I loathe it entirely, it's just no contest, and-"

"Get on with it!" Yelled Bowser.

"Fine. Although I hate to admit it, Ludwig IS fairly powerful."

"That's right. Uh uh uh huh. Doo do that's right." Ludwig started to sing in one of those stupid ways that just makes whoever hears it want to punch something.

Everyone, again, even Lemmy, yelled "STOP!"

"Sheesh, fine." Muttered Ludwig. "You didn't have to yell."

"Alright everyone! Lets go!" Daisy called. And with that, she grabbed her frying pan, made sure her power ups were in her dress pocket, and marched out the door, the few chosen for the mission following close behind.

* * *

**And the mission begins! Oh, and for those of you that say I'm wrong and that Ludwig is the one with the accent, not Iggy, this is just the way I think of it. Iggy being the more mad scientist type and such. As usual, please review, and don't ride a reindeer down a one way street wearing elf costumes on a Sunday! Good job if you can pick up that reference! Sapphire316, out.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Can *huff* we *puff* stop now?"

"No Bowser! We need to keep going!"

" *sigh* How long have we been walking?"

"About 5 minutes."

"Well it felt like 6!"

Bowser and Daisy had been arguing the full 5 minutes that they had been walking.

"Bowser, just deal with it!"

"Well excuse me, but I'm not really a big fan of walking in the middle of nowhere and looking for a guy I never even liked the TINIEST bit!" Bowser complained.

"Uh, Daisy," said Mario cautiously. "Not to be rude or anything, but do you actually have any idea where we're going?"

"Yeah," said Ludwig, now a little angry. "Are you leading us on some fake mission just so you can ditch us in the desert?" "I'd like to ditch _you_ in the desert." Mumbled Daisy.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Said Ludwig.

"Nothing." She said. "And yes, I do know where we're going."

"How?" Asked Peach, confused.

"I'm tracking his cell phone." She answered, holding up her own.

"Oh." Everyone said, understanding now. They walked in silence for a few minutes until Daisy's phone started to beep.

"AAAHHH! The beeping! It's coming back!" Screamed Bowser. Everyone just looked at him. He hung his head in shame and turned away.

Everyone gathered around Daisy. The little red dot was about 2 inches away from them, the green dots (the inches are converted into feet in real life). They all looked up to see an extremely fake looking cactus (they had traveled to Desert Land). Daisy then noticed that the cactus' trunk and one of its branches were in the shape of a backwards L.

"This is the place." She said confidently. She turned to the others. "I'm going in. If I take too long coming out, come in after me. I'm going to find a way to break in."

They all nodded, and Daisy began to search the area for any sign of a secret entrance. Little did she know, a security camera had been installed in the plastic cactus, and Mr. L could see her every move, and hear her every word.

"So, she's coming to get me is she? I'm so scared." He said sarcastically. "Brobot! Prepare yourself. We've got company."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnn! Time to head into the lair! As always, please review, and don't make your secret evil lair under a cactus-they'll find you easily. Sapphire316, out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Daisy had eventually found an opening in the cactus' base. She nodded to the others, said "Wish me luck", and disappeared into the dark depths of Mr. L's lair.

The lair, she found when her eyes adjusted to the dim light, was a maze, probably leading to Mr. L's inner sanctum at the heart of everything. She started through the maze, making sure to take note of every way she turned. Left, right, right again, left, double right, triple left, and so on and so forth.

Suddenly, the walls lit up around her. On them appeared an image of Mr. L himself. He laughed coldly. "Did you really think you could stop me?"

"Why yes, I did. And might I say how ugly you're looking today?" Daisy retorted.

Mr. L just laughed again. "Well I must say, it was pretty brave of you to leave your friends like that. And pretty stupid." He added.

"Why do you say that?" Daisy asked, holding her ground.

"Well," he said with a smirk. "You've fallen right into my trap. And you made this much easier for me by coming here alone. What I plan to do should move along pretty smoothly from here." He paused. "However, before we get down to business, I would like you to have a talk with someone."

"Who?"

"You'll see, but I can tell you that it IS someone you've met." He then snapped his fingers and moved away from the camera. Then, Brobot came into view. "Hello Princess." He said.

Daisy jumped back, shocked. "Brobot? You can...talk?"

"Yes Princess. His evilness inserted a chip into my system that allows me to talk and have feelings."

"Wow." Said Daisy slowly. "Where'd he get something like that?"

"I do not know."

They stood there in silence for a few moments until Daisy said "So, you're all done with haunted mansions and things? You've moved on to underground hideouts under fake plants?"

"Yes. Oh, and Princess."

" *sigh* What do you want want now Brobot?" "You should be ready to surrender, because our plan is falling into place."

"Huh?"

"Lights out Princess."

Daisy stepped back, confused, and heard a noise behind her. She whipped around, saw a flash of dark green, and everything went black.

* * *

**GASPING SOUNDS! Anyway, since I've updated this a lot today, I think I'm just gonna leave you guys with a cliffhanger! MWAHAHA I'm evil! As always, please review, and don't let your guard down while under an evil fake plant. Sapphire316, out.**


End file.
